


So It Goes...

by Vanilla_Ella



Series: Roommates AU [4]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Birthdays, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Semi-Strange, Winters in California
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Ella/pseuds/Vanilla_Ella
Summary: (If you guys are getting confused with this Roomates Series, it's probably because none of them are connected; all of them are more stand-alones, so even if there are some reoccurring themes or creatures [like Pilot their puppy] they aren't connected. Sorry if it's been confusing?!)





	So It Goes...

**Author's Note:**

> (If you guys are getting confused with this Roomates Series, it's probably because none of them are connected; all of them are more stand-alones, so even if there are some reoccurring themes or creatures [like Pilot their puppy] they aren't connected. Sorry if it's been confusing?!)

Josh wants it to be special.

He's fighting to get out of bed earlier than normal, the ache in his back from the lumpy mattress and the fatigue under his eyes something he ignores. 

It's hard, especially when Tyler lies on the aforementioned mattress, eyes closed and chest rising gently, falling steadily. He's so beautiful, cheeks rosy and warm in his sleep, lashes long and dark and lips the prettiest shade of coral.

Josh shakes his head, frowning as all of his instincts shout at him to get back in bed, cuddle the sweet angel lying there and press millions of kisses to his tan skin.

It's tough when he pulls on his black, ripped jeans, putting a light sweater over his shirt to keep him atleast semi-warm from the Californian cold of December. He presses a kiss to Tyler's forehead, unable to settle his screaming mind without doing so. If chemicals were to seep out of the brunet's skin, they were undoubtedly good ones, always soaking up Josh's lips and his hands and making him feel high, happy.

He leaves the bedroom, feeling somewhat bouncy and excited.

 

••••••

 

Although the winter air in Southern California never tended to be unbearable, it was still nippy outside, biting at Josh's skin.

He doesn't mind, keeping his head down as he walks through an outdoor market, spying all of the fresh fruits and vegetables.

When he picks out some of the produce, he picks only the best, knowing it's what Tyler deserves.

It takes a while before he's finished and he pays up, returning as quickly as he can to their shared apartment.

It's still early, much too early for Tyler to be awake, and it makes Josh thankful he was able to get up as early as he did.

He's making pancakes by 7:30, chopping up some of the produce and making a small fruit salad. It's the best he can do as he rushes around their small kitchen almost frantically, set on making Tyler some breakfast in bed.

It's a small gesture that often turned out to be a luxury for the both of them. Being so busy and apart from one another more often than not, any time they had together was special, atleast to Josh. Lounging in plush blankets and pressed against one another, eating and laughing as they enjoyed the warmth and comfort of their bed and each other was something that spurred Josh to move quicker and more frantically, working and chasing to make his dream a reality.

He's just plating the food as beautifully and delicately as he can on one of their prettier glass plates they almost never use, forming the fruit salad into a tiny heart shape and lost in his own simple, almost silly artistic attempt when he feels arms wrap around his waist, a chin pressing against his shoulder.

He jumps, letting out a surprised squeak. Embarrassment burns in his cheeks as he hears a deep, smooth chuckle, feels a face press into his neck.

"Where'd ya go?" Tyler whispers quietly into the silent air of their apartment. "Missed you."

"J-just went out to get some stuff to make you breakfast," Josh says quietly, feeling shy for some reason all of the sudden, perhaps due to the fact that he was caught doing something that was supposed to be a surprise. 

He hears a hum, shivers when he feels lips gently begin pressing against his skin, each press effectively melting him into Tyler's arms, his touch filling Josh's mind and becoming all he can think about. 

Suddenly, breakfast is the last thing on his mind.

It happens.

"So cold without you," Tyler confesses as he slips his hands under Josh's shirt, his fingernails digging into Josh's waist, the way he's used to, nearly breaking the skin with how hard he grips him. 

Josh knows he gets like this, all possessive and demanding in the mornings, especially when he wakes up without him.

It's a blessing and a curse, being wanted so desperately that the mere notion of him being gone sends Tyler off the edge, and this time is no different from the others. 

When Josh leans his head against his birthday boy's shoulder, looking up at him with hazy eyes, he gulps as crimson eyes stare down at him, feeling something rise in his heart.

"Need you," Tyler murmurs, gripping Josh's chin much more gently than his waist, though a hand still remains at his side, caressing up and down, reminding him who he belongs to. "Missed those syrup eyes in bed this morning, leavin' me all lonely."

"Sorry," Josh murmurs, lifting himself slowly on his tiptoes while maintaining eye contact between them.

Lips centimeters apart, their shared breath filling Josh's lungs and making him sigh, eyes falling closed as he feels lightheaded. 

They don't need to kiss to know they love one another.

He barely registers the taller boy swooping him up, one arm secure under his legs and the other around his back, cradling him like a baby as he's carried out of the kitchen, back to the room.

"Wanna make my birthday special, love?" 

Josh nods, and they step across the threshold of their bedroom as one being.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, sweet Tyler <333 (please never read this)
> 
> To everyone else, thank you so much for reading this product of last-minute writing at 7 AM when I'm supposed to be at school :p I hope it wasn't too bad.. just wanted to write something short and sweet in honor of Ty's birthday ^^
> 
> Hope you all are enjoying this amazing December 1st!


End file.
